The invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle having a body-supporting frame and a wheel-supported axle, and more particularly to a suspension system utilizing air springs.
In the past, vehicle suspension system utilizing air springs have been well known. A common example of subject systems is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,957. In it, the bottom of the air spring is attached to the top of the vehicle axle and the top of the air spring is attached to a mounting plate secured to the vehicle frame. The suspension system described in this patent is basically concerned with providing a constant riding level for the vehicle.
Another type of vehicle suspension utilizing air springs is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,826. The system described in this patent has been designed to provide a system that is simple and economically to manufacture and which is of a relative lightweight construction, whereby substantial savings in vehicle weight can be realized.
A third vehicle suspension system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,764 that utilizes air springs. In the system illustrated, the support for the bottom of the air springs has been spaced above the axle so that lateral rods may be pivotally attached to a mounting bracket between the top of the axle and the bottom of the air spring. The opposite end of the lateral rod is pivotally secured to a mounting bracket extending down from the frame of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel suspension system that utilizes air springs in a customary location between the body-supporting frame and the wheel-supported axle that will noticeably increase the roll stiffness characteristics of the suspension system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle suspension system utilizing air springs that significantly improve the quality of ride of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle suspension system that utilizes air springs mounted on the top of the axle and having a lateral rod pivotally connected to the frame at one end and the axle at its other end, and wherein the pivot points for the end of the lateral rods lie on horizontal axis below the lower mounting surface of the air springs.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle suspension system that is economical to manufacture and also to install.